A Game of Times!
by The Ageless Wanderer
Summary: Reboot from Stories (ORIGINAL) Luffy and the crew are surely the chosen and destined crew for One Piece. But there's more to just the treasure. The Void Century calls for the last knight in the rusty armour, and Luffy will need all the alliances he can make to defeat Teach and his allies. The marines and pirates must forge an alliance! A timetravelling!fic and a resurrected!fic
1. Prologue

_Wake up…_

Eyes wide opened, the young pirate captain sat up straight on the head of the mighty Thousand Sunny. The sun was scorching and the wind was barely blowing. It just added the more reason he felt a bit crept out.

Turning from his left and back to his right, he looked for the faint voice that was calling him earlier.

"What the hell was that?" Luffy asked to the thin air. He stood up and hummed to himself in confusion. He glared at the thin air, daring it to tell him whose voice that had call him.

"Or was it a dream?" he pondered and placed his palm under his chin, mimicking a thinking pose. Humming again, he was then startled by the same faint voice from earlier.

 _It's not a dream…_

"What the- who the hell are you!?" he shouted in surprise. He walked backwards in a fighting stance, wary of his surrounding.

"Luffy! To whom are you talking to?" the reindeer asked cheerily from the grassy deck. Luffy refused to turn around and answer his doctor, trying to focus and listen to the voice again.

 _A storm is coming to you…_

Shocked, Luffy stammered, "A st-storm?!"

Hearing this, the navigator rose from her sunbathing spot and stood up to take a better view of Luffy. Usopp, who was playing cards with Chopper and Franky turned to look at Luffy in astonishment.

Robin placed down her book and woke their swordsman up - who was peacefully sleeping at the aquarium bar.

 _Follow the wind._

Sanji, who was preparing some ingredients for lunch had come out of the kitchen upon hearing the unusual rustles of the wind.

"Nami-san!" he called but bit his tongue when he noticed everyone was looking at Luffy in worry.

"What's going on here, Sanji-san?" the skeleton asked as he brushed his black trousers from the dirt - a result of tending to the flowers he planted next to Robin's.

"Beats me." the cook answered as he stared at Luffy along with the others. Brook looked at the shorter man before looking to their captain.

 _Believe in your heart and trust your friends._

Upon hearing the faint voice, everyone almost jumped in surprise simultaneously.

"What the- Robin! Did you hear that?" Nami turned to the elder woman as the latter stood up as well, looking around for the owner of the voice.

"Is it an intruder?" the cyborg asked as he pressed on his nose, changing his hairstyle into the bald one.

"A-an intruder?" Usopp held onto his sling weapon tightly and prepared a shot.

 _Calm down. I'm just the voice in the wind._

Feeling a shiver running down their spine, Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Brook screamed, "GHOSTTTT!" in unison.

 _You will become a fearsome and a respectful pirate crew._

"I t-think it's trying to tell us something!" Chopper shrieked, still terrified. He clung on the sniper as the sniper held onto Franky's robotic arm.

 _You can change the past. But the future will never be the same._

By then, Luffy stepped down to the grassy deck, joining his crew.

 _You can help create a better future than the current one, but beware of your choices._

"Are you the Great Lady P-"

 _It doesn't matter who I am. What matters is you knowing who you are._

Everyone was looking at Zoro in astonishment as he stared at the thin air coolly.

"Will there be restarts as before, then?" the swordsman asked, surprising Robin with his usage of the word 'restarts'.

 _Unfortunately, yes. I hope you guys will be ready for that. For you are the trustworthy and reliable mates of the last knight in the rusty armour._

"The last knight in the rusty armour?" Nami and Sanji asked simultaneously.

"Zoro! Do you know the owner of this voice?" Chopper squeaked as he held onto the elder's left hand.

 _Also, Luffy…_

"Yeah?" believing that the voice was not a threat to his crew, Luffy had long dropped his fighting stance and stayed calm as the voice communicated with them.

 _Your family and friends… They all love you. What you are willing to do for them, they will do it for you as well. Never forget that._

"Huh? Alright," Luffy replied in a cool manner, "Will we ever meet you?" he wondered out loud. "You've been saying good things about my crew! I'd like to meet you in person!" the young captain laughed heartily, his grin stretching from one ear to another.

The voice in the wind seemed to have chuckled, creeping out the fainthearted crew members.

 _I hope we will._

"Be seeing you, then!"

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **I have been longing to continue the Stories fic for years! With the new laptop, I am excited to do so!**

 **Of course, this was slightly rushed...but I am very excited to write my years of ideas! With the recent chapters as well, I am quite hyped haha!**

 **I hope this wasn't too weird and too OOC, it was always hard to balance the appearances of all the SHP crew members in a fic but I will try better!**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read! ^^**


	2. The Last Line

How was it going to be?

Everything was ending. But not the way it was supposed to - according to the Seer.

The forests were all swallowed in flames and the ground was nothing but scorched. More than a hundred thousand of dead bodies were visible on the drought land. Only twelve men and women were still standing, but not as much might as they once had before the foolish war begun.

Standing in the utmost front was the second Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy – looking somewhat calm as he hides his rage under the shade of his beloved straw hat.

Right behind him were the Straw Hat Pirate crew's monsters, Roronoa Zoro, Sanji and Kyla. The world's greatest swordsman, the founder of All Blue and the renowned chemist. Beside the swordsman stood another swordsman named Trafalgar Law. The Death Surgeon.

The other six were Devil Child Nico Robin, Cyborg Franky, Cat Burglar Nami, Living Skeleton Brook, Sogeking Usopp and Cotton Candy Lover Chopper.

The last one was barely standing as she spreads her arms outwards. She looked nothing but tired and needed nothing more than a sleep. That was Koyuki. The Guardian of the Chosen D. The women created an ice sphere that was big and strong enough to keep them safe from the Yami Yami no Mi powers.

"I can't hold this any longer," she panted. Everyone looked at her in concern except for the five people at the front. They only side-eyed her - signaling that she can withdraw her powers anytime. They didn't mind. They wanted to finish this quick. Once and for all. "Good luck," with that said, the ice sphere surrounding the crew faded downwards as her hands slowly dropped to her sides.

Once the ice sphere was gone, the woman collapsed down. But not dead. Not yet.

xxx

Pumping himself into Gear Second, Luffy waited no more as he dashed towards the man. "TEACH!"

Teach knew it was coming. He saw it coming. He wanted it to happen. By the time Luffy was just a few meters in front of him, he pulled out his hand and penetrated his 'knife' made of darkness straight through the pirate king's heart.

"LUFFY!?"

"Divider: Black White."

Luffy was paused in the mid-air as a strong wave of pain surged throughout his body. A black bubble came out from his back – shaping into a figure looking exactly like him. Coughing out blood, Luffy and the figure fell down as Teach laughed out maniacally.

"Zehaahahaha! You are too naïve, Straw Hat! Do you really think that a war can be won by just fighting your way through it!?" being the closest medics, Law and Kyla rushed towards Luffy and the figure behind him. The others behind just glared angrily at Teach while Zoro stared cautiously to the ground. The ground was shaking slightly, it was no earthquake but the vibration was there. The others didn't realize it just yet.

"If that is how you're gonna do it, then you will always lose your loved ones in a war! That was why you lost Ace! You killed him with your foolishness!"

"SHUT UP!" the shout sounded so furious that Teach was actually silenced. A bloody cough was heard as Luffy sat up straight. He took in a few deep breaths before remarking, "You are annoying as hell."

Veins popped on Teach's face as he tried to withhold his anger.

"As much as I hate being angst and all, I want you dead so much," uttered a softer tone of Luffy's voice. In fact, it sounded feminine. Law and Kyla were staring at the one behind Luffy in mild shock.

"Not bad for the soft side," commented Luffy. The one behind him soon sat up straight facing him.

"Will you allow me, brother?"

"Why not?"

Everyone started losing their track on what was happening by then. Realizing the vibrations were signs of the movements of the earth, Zoro shot-eyed at the figure behind Luffy out of realization.

"You're kidding me," Sanji muttered from his side as he slowly realized what was happening.

Teach, as lost as the six persons behind the duo monsters, finally realized the situation he put himself into.

A soft smile was carved onto the figure's face as the vibrations turned into small earthquakes. Right before Teach was able to teleport himself into his dark world the ground rose up and held him tightly. The raised ground then thrusts backward before throwing Teach across the island.

Jaws dropped, a soft cackle was heard.

* * *

 **A/N: I promise, I am not in any way, not anymore going to abandon my fics - especially the ones in this account. That's why I made a new one.**

 **Of course, I am terribly sorry for not updating, I just didn't know where to start, where to continue and where to end my chapters but I promise you all that this fic will surely be updated at the very least twice a year.**

 **Anyway, I found it hard editing this chapter because I wasn't sure where to end it at.**

 **But yes, there are two OCs, they are part of the crew but they will not be engaging in a relationship with any canon characters. Literally.**

 **I just want to be clear on who the crew members will be so that we all won't get lost haha.**

 **Luffy (captain/The Chosen D)  
Zoro (vice-captain/swordsman)  
Nami (navigator)  
Usopp (marksman/sniper)  
Sanji (cook)  
Chopper (doctor)  
Robin (archaeologist)  
Franky (shipwright)  
Brook (musician)  
**Jinbei  
**Carrot  
** **Kyla (scientist/nurse)  
** **Koyuki (strategist/spy/the Seer)**

 _ ****I wanna wait for the official titles from Oda-sensei, as for Carrot, I'm still uncertain about it but yea, I like her a lot**_

 **As for the last two names, Kyla and Koyuki, these two are not Mary Sues, I guarantee you that.  
Kyla is definitely strong but I have fleshed her in so many ways to fit the One Piece universe.  
Koyuki is physically weak but talented swordsman, you could say she's an artistic person but fear not, I have fleshed her so damn much to fit this universe.**

 **Also, this chapter takes place in Raftel, with the predicted final war setting happening.**

 **Teach is going to be our antagonist in this fic so brace yourselves for extremely mean and cruel scenes or set-ups from and for him!**

 **As for the mysterious (eh not so much) character created by Teach's Divider attack, she will become as important as Luffy in this fic. Not an OC but eh, we'll see as this fic evolves.**

 **This chapter is going to be the start to a whole new story or point of view and the end of the first timeline that Luffy had live.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Reviews' Corner!  
JOtakuAnime **_Hello! This fic will slowly but surely build up and I am terribly sorry for the long wait only to find an extremely short chapter! The next chapter should come soon though!_

 **MadelVer** _Hello! Thank you for the long wait! I will update again very soon! Thank you for dropping by 3_

 **For now, I will let this end as an obvious cliffhanger but more will come in the next chapter! Till then, thank you for all the follows, favs and subs! Hope you all have a nice day/night till the next chapter!**


End file.
